Build A Little World With Me
by Caramel Van Gogh
Summary: A series of oneshots that is filled with Cloti and their moments.
1. The Fifth Season

This is my entry to the Thank You Cloti - Cloti Fall Festival week! Thank you to the mods at Final Heaven:Cloti Discord Server for arranging this! Here's my entry to the first prompt (14 Nov. 2019)

Thank you to Karmi for betaing this! Check out her wonderful fics!

* * *

**THE FIFTH SEASON**

The wind carried the scent of the flowers and surrounded the whole church. Everything was still ethereal as ever in this church. Cloud wondered if the magic will eventually leave this place but he knew it would never go away. He stood in the aisle and walked closer to the Buster Sword on the altar. Yellow flowers had grown around the sword. It almost looked as if they were uniting as one. He smiled softly at the implication.

"Hey." His voice reverberated in the stillness of the church. The flowers moved and swayed as if they were listening to what he was about to say. Though, he knew in some roundabout way that they were.

"It has been a long time since I visited the both of you again. Sorry for not visiting sooner. I was...caught up in some things again. Don't worry though, I'm fine. More than ever. I would like to take this time to thank the both of you again. For everything you did and everything you gave me. Especially this chance to live again." Cloud closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I hope you both are doing well. I'm doing well. I'm okay. And well there's one thing that I'm worried about...It's.."

* * *

Cloud exited the church doors and made his way to Fenrir. He glanced back one more time to the building and whispered a gentle "Goodbye and thank you" with a shy smile. As he sped off to Edge, two apparitions stood at the doors of the church smiling. They vanished as soon as they appeared, leaving a soft giggle in their wake.

* * *

The night was still and quiet. Stars shone brightly in the sky, lighting the way for those who were lost in the darkness of the night. It reminded him that tonight was the night of the meteor shower Tifa and kids were excited to see. This made Cloud hurry home. That and the fact that he was missing them. He briefly asked himself when he became so needy, but he wasn't complaining about it. He was actually happy that he was.

7th Heaven came into view and he rode faster than ever.

Once he was at the bar, he quickly placed Fenrir in the garage and strode inside. He took a few steps in as he surveyed the main area. The lights were turned off, save for one in the corner near three booths. A few steps more and he saw his family at one of those three booths. His heart swelled at the sight. There was Tifa and kids, asleep with one blanket wrapped around them. Tifa had an arm around them while Denzel leaned into her and Marlene leaned into him. They were no doubt waiting up for him and he couldn't explain how grateful he was for this little makeshift family he had.

Cloud took out his phone and snapped a picture of them before he made his way to Tifa and shook her lightly. She stirred a bit while opening her eyes. They blinked as they adjusted to the light then finally they rested on his. Red and blue stared at each other for a minute (he always loved how her eyes brightened up at the sight of him) then she smiled that smile reserved for him and him only (his heart jumped every time).

"Hey.."

"Hi, I'm home"

"Hmm, welcome back." Her hand found his and squeezed it. He squeezed back as he contemplated something.

"What's with that face?" She asked.

"What?"

"You seem to be thinking hard about something. A gil for your thoughts?"

He was silent for a moment before he tugged her up, careful not to wake the kids. "Come with me for a second." And she did.

Cloud led her to the porch outside and sat at the stairs, patting the space beside him so she would sit next to him. The silence was upon them again but they never were the bad kind anymore. The one with unsaid words and tension. No, the silence this time was comfortable. The one where they relish in the presence of one another. Drank the comfort they give to each other.

She broke the silence first, told him what she and the kids did earlier today. About how the kids complained about how much homework the teacher gave them and tricked her in getting ice cream before having dinner. About how she closed the bar early because she needed to restock supplies and the kids begged to help her so they could see the meteor shower tonight. And Cloud listened (her voice was a melody he was willing to listen to forever),and held her hand throughout her stories.

As her words slowed and her tales ended, he stared at this woman, who was patient and loving and understanding and just wonderful overall. He stared at his beginning and his ending that was Tifa Lockhart. He stared until all he could see and all he could feel is love. He pulled her to his lap which caused her to release a small yelp.

"Tifa..." He whispered huskily.

"Cloud?"

"I...I've never been great at words. Please bear with me on this okay? I...I'm still kicking myself for not...not doing anything sooner. For not realizing what you really mean to me sooner. I think about the time that was wasted in dancing around...and I'm sorry...I'm...uh...damn this is hard."

Tifa made a move to open her mouth but Cloud put his finger to shush her.

"No, Tifa, just...listen first to this okay? I can do this."

She giggled and nodded her head for him to continue.

"It's just...I'm thankful for everything that you did. You put up with me so much that even I would want to give up on myself too. Every time I get lost, you light the way I'm supposed to take and then when I come back...you were always there waiting up for me with open arms. You're too good for me and oftentimes I think I don't deserve you. Yet, when I try to stay away, I can't. I couldn't…."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, it was full of determination.

"We're always finding our way back to each other, yeah? I wondered about it at first...searching for answers. And after all that dilly dallying...I found it. I found my answer."

"The answer is that I have always..._always_…loved you. I look at you and I find it there. I found hope and fate and other things that are cliche...Sorry if this is cliche Tifa, but I don't know how to word it properly if I don't say this."

He dared a look into her eyes and he found that they were brimming with tears. Cloud wiped them away with his thumb and placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm not good at these things but right now I'll try. For you, I'll always try. I'm making my vow right now, that I'll never hurt you or leave you ever again. I'll stay here. Beside you. I won't make you wait. I'll be here when you need me. I'll always be with you. And we'll fight together. Until death parts us and even then, even after that...I promise to be with you too. Because dammit Tifa, I can't see myself with anyone other than you."

She was crying heavily now but that didn't stop him from taking her hand and slipped a silver ring on her ring finger.

"I think that even back then, you were always the girl. The woman for me. Even when we strayed away at each other for a time. From before...until now. You and me…..so uh, Tifa, will you uh... Umm...will you..." But Cloud never finished what he wanted to say because Tifa's lips were on his and he held her tighter.

They broke apart as Tifa nodded her head and answered "Yes" while she cried onto his shoulder. And he smiled. One big happy smile.

Because finally...finally...everything was great. Everything was in its place.

"I never knew you such a romantic Cloud Strife," Tifa teased. He blushed at that but kept his smile.

"I'm always romantic."

Their moment was interrupted when they heard the door behind them open and peeked out of them were the children.

"Tifa? Cloud? Are you watching the meteor shower? Can we join you there?" Marlene groggily asked. Sleep was still blurring their minds as they didn't notice the intimate position both adults were in and for that Cloud and Tifa were grateful. Tifa got off of Cloud's lap and sat beside him.

"Yes, sweetie, come here you two,"

They placed themselves in between the adults while trying to wrap the blanket around all of them. A few minutes more and the meteor shower started and the little family watched as the sky was filled with shooting stars.

"Have you made a wish Cloud?" Denzel asked.

"Yes. And it finally came true."

He looked at the kids and then rested his eyes again on Tifa and thought to himself that…

.

.

.

.

"_If I know what love is, it is because of you. Thank you, Tifa. From now until the end."_

* * *

"Do you think he had the guts to propose tonight?" A cheery female voice asked her companion.

"Hmmm. Maybe? I don't know. We can never know when it comes to Cloud." The man with spiky black hair answered.

"Oh well, he surprises us more and more these days. I hope it'll go well."

"Yeah, I mean imagine him telling us he was worried about proposing. It was already shocking."

"Zack, don't be a meanie."

"Awwww, Aerith, I was just joking!"

"Hmmp."

"Don't be mad! I love you!"

Aerith laughed and hugged him. "I think it's time to really leave now. They're okay."

"Yeah. And with this I can finally have you all to myself!"

The apparitions faded away.


	2. The Moments In His Life

A short drabble for the second day of Cloti Fall Festival 2019! This was written in a whim so yeah it's not that good. (My brain is still mushy from writing three whole fics) and walla! I present you this!

* * *

**The Moments In His Life**

* * *

"Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life."

Nanaki told Cloud once.

He didn't really understood it before. Why would he be happy when most of his life was filled with tragedy? It was funny. He wasn't bitter but that didn't mean he tolerated it.

It was filled with pain. With death. With confusion. With failed promises.

After the remnants, he understood it a little bit better but Cloud was still skeptical. Was it really that easy to embrace it?

Yet as the ceremony started, it was a mantra in his head and the words made him relieve while waited in the altar.

He realized that not all that happened were a tragedy. He lost people he held dear and things that were important but he gained more as well. He cried but he laughed too. He had just been blinded to see it.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared. If he didn't think of all the repercussions that this would entail.

However, when Tifa entered the church doors , all nervousness and doubt quickly flew out of his mind. She was walking the aisle and everything turned into slow motion. Cloud couldn't help himself but to stare at her lovingly and a smile appeared on his face.

And in that moment, he thought the white suited Tifa more than anything.

She was damn beautiful.

Tears welled up in his eyes. A single one escaped and rolled its way down on his cheek.

He was happy. So damn happy he couldn't even verbally say it. No other words could describe.

As Barret released Tifa and gave her arm to Cloud's, they looked each other deeply in each other's eyes (she was crying as well). They proceeded to say their vows and when Cid (he volunteered to play the priest in the little ceremony) asked that one question,

"Do you, spiky haired Cloud boy, take Tifa Lockhart as your wife?"

He had answered with no hesitation.

Yes, this moment. This moment, the moments that happened before and the moments that would come after...these were his life. And he was truly grateful that it is. It was kind of hard to think why he had denied that it was so beautiful back then for so long. For not thinking he deserved it. Sure there were times when his life had spiraled down but if it happened to make way for this, he would embrace it as well.

For moments with Tifa were the moments he loved the most. The bad and good. The worse and the better.

He squeezed Tifa's hand a little tighter.

" I do ."


	3. Hungry for Kisses

**Hungry for Kisses**

* * *

It all started one day when she bought that new chapstick Yuffie gave to her when she had visited a couple days ago.

Tifa wasn't a fan of make up or things that led to being dolled up. It makes her somewhat uncomfortable. However, she wasn't above using them if needed or necessary. Just like when she felt that her lips were somewhat drying and the skin on it were being peeled off. Yuffie suggested that she use it for her lips _to be ready for great kisses_, as she said. Tifa didn't think much of it and it proved to be useful, hence why she used it daily ever since.

* * *

Days after Yuffie's visit, she noticed that Cloud...well...he got bolder, much bolder, in kissing her. He kissed her at every chance he gets and she wasn't complaining. He kissed her when he leaves to go to work, steals a kiss whenever he was helping her in the kitchen, when the kids were not watching them, when they laze around in the living room watching movies or tv shows, when they go to bed, when he's at the bar while she worked around in it.

And the kisses were not just pecks or the smack of their lips.

Every time he kissed her both of their cheeks would flush and sometimes they would need to catch their breaths. He would caress her cheek and would lean in for more. He kissed her as many times as he would like. It always ended up with her knees threaten to give out.

It was safe to say that he became addicted to kisses.

It was only yesterday that she opened up her curiosity as to why he became so aggressive with the contact. Cloud came home earlier than expected. He didn't make it in time for dinner but he was still early as he came home before 9pm. The bar only had an hour or two before closing time and that meant fewer patrons at the time.

Tifa was checking up on the supplies that were lined up behind the counter when suddenly she felt arms sneaking around her gently from behind. Cloud's head on her shoulder as she felt him press a kiss on the skin where her neck and shoulder connected. Her breath hitched and her hands stopped their movements.

"Tifa…" His husky voice called and in a blink of an eye, she was being pulled away from where she stood and into the supplies room out on the back.

Once they were settled, she moved to protest,

"Cloud! I was still—"

But her words were muffled by his lips as they crashed onto hers.

It started out slow and gentle, like he was coaxing her to be lost in his kiss. The longer the kiss went, the more intense and deeper it became. His tongue licked the bottom of her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth and she willingly did. Her head became dizzy and her knees buckled below her. His tongue explored her wet cavern and she let it.

When breathing became a problem, she pulled away from him to catch her breath but it wasn't for too long that his lips found hers again.

His right hand cupped the side of her cheek while the other snaked its way onto her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands rested themselves on his chest and clutched his shirt in her fists.

Everytime she broke away to catch her breath, he would pull her back in and his lips would quickly close the space between them again.

After a few minutes of kissing (she felt like it was hours) and with one final peck on her swollen lips, he finally leaned away.

Both of them were breathing heavily and she realized that both of their cheeks were flushed from all the kissing that transpired between them.

She didn't know how she managed to find her voice but she asked,

"You've become a kissing monster lately hmm. What brought out the beast?" She teased.

He smiled a shy smile, blushed even more and smacked her lips again with his own.

"I like the taste of your lips. But recently they have this distinct flavor that I...well...I like? Are you using something on it?"

Something clicked on Tifa's mind and she smiled mischievously.

Oh yes, the chapstick proved to be really..._really_ useful.

And she was going to call Yuffie to say that she was right.


	4. Dancing Underneath the Stars

**Dancing Underneath the Stars  
**

* * *

Day 4 of the Cloti Fall Festival 2019!

Starlit nights - Colors

"A man travels the world in search of what he needs.. and returns home to find it"

Fun fact: "Stella" is the name of Cloti's daughter in the A Call of the Mountain series. A Lovecraftian Cloti fic series written by amazing and talented Cloti fic writers! Go check it out!

* * *

In the stillness of the night, two people were sitting on the porch of 7th Heaven. The stars brightly lit up the night sky as both took in the scenic view.

Tifa Lockhart was leaning against Cloud Strife's side, his arm around her shoulders and a large blanket was draped on the both of them.

They were already in their late 50's. The youth that had once graced their physical features were slowly fading away, leaving wrinkling faces and graying hair. Their beauty, however, remained.

"The sky is beautiful." Tifa whispered. Her voice quiet but contented.

Cloud nodded and pulled her closer to him. His body shaking slightly but he knew it wasn't because of the cold.

It was silent between them when she spoke again,

"Cloud...remember when we were kids, at the Nibelheim Fall Festival...we danced under the starlight didn't we?"

Of course he remembered. He remembered that night by heart. Even though the memory was tucked in the deepest part of his mind when they met again as adults. He never forgets the memories, even the smallest moments, with her.

"Yes. I do."

She breathed a laugh but it was immediately replaced by a cough. Cloud panicked and turned to face her but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

He was skeptical about it yet he let it slide. He knew she would get frustrated with him if he spoke up about it.

"Cloud...I want to relive that night. Can you, can you dance with me?" She asked with a soft voice.

How could he deny her that? He was willing to do everything, _anything _for her.

"Are you sure? You're not tired?" He gently prodded. Just in case.

"Yes, I'm sure and no, I'm not tired."

"Okay then."

Cloud slowly began to stand up while helping her up on her feet. She began to grow weak throughout the years. He concluded that all those fighting, all those battles, took a toll on her body.

And the weaker her body became, her immune system grew weaker too. Leaving her vulnerable to the illness she now holds.

* * *

_"That can't be!" He shouted. Anger and sadness mixed in together._

_"You're only 55! You're still young Tifa! It's still too early. That doctor doesn't know what he's talking about! He can't just say that you have half a year at most to live. He was supposed to treat you! Not declare your death! They need to find that cure, it's their job!"_

_The silence grew between them and it wasn't long when the tears poured out from him as he stared at the ground._

_"Early...It's still too early for you too leave "_

_He felt arms snake around his waist and a pull. His head was placed on her shoulder, her hands rubbing his back in comfort._

_"I know, Cloud. I know. I'll fight it. But in the meantime.." She lifted his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. Her thumbs wiping his tears away._

_"Let's make the most of it hmm? Make the most of our time, with Stella and her daughter, with Marlene and Denzel, with all of our friends and family."_

* * *

She survived two years. _Two years_ of that illness when in reality, it was supposed to be only half a year. He hoped that she would survive longer, but as time passed by, her body was on the verge of breaking.

_She was slowly fading_.

Tifa stumbled a bit but Cloud caught her just in time before she hit the ground completely. They walked a few steps more and settled themselves on the ground after. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he held her at her waist and pulled her closer, her body touching his.

They swayed to their own rhythm, enjoying the closeness and presence of each other when he heard Tifa's melodic voice.

"Thank you for everything Cloud. I don't regret my choice of being with you. Not a single moment did it ever crossed my mind. Loving you was the best thing that I did.

I hope in the next life...you and me can be together too. And I hope the circumstances are more lighthearted this time."

He tried to fight back his tears. It was so hard listening to this but he knew, he couldn't live in denial any longer.

"I love you." She said in the sweetest and loveliest voice.

He couldn't believe how those three words colored his life so brightly. How being with her made everything more beautiful.

And now, he knew that by letting her go, the colors of his world would darken a little. But he'll get by. He had to. He didn't want to let all of the colors fade away. Because that meant he would be forgetting her and all the happiness that she gave him.

The home she gave him.

He didn't want that. He didn't want to forget her. Of their time together. Of the little happiness they built.

After all, he searched every corner of the world for his home. And he found it in her.

No matter how many times he drove away. He will always return to her for she was the one he needed.

She was and will forever be his home.

After a few more minutes of swaying. Tifa told him that she was tired and they went back to sitting on the porch.

They held each other for the rest of the night, watching the stars.

He felt her shift in his arms and he looked at her. Her eyes were slowly closing,

"I think I'll sleep now Cloud."

He held her tighter and kissed the crown of her head, the tears fell once again.

"Sleep well Tifa. I love you."

And the stars welcomed another one in the sky, a star that shone brighter than the others, ever since that night.

* * *

_"Hey! What are you doing out here alone?"_

_A girlish voice exclaimed to him. _

_11 year old Cloud looked up and was met with the most beautiful red orbs he had seen. He blushed and looked away from Tifa._

_"I...I'm not really for festivities." He shyly said._

_"What! That's a shame! The Fall Festival is fun! Come on, if we go now we can still catch the bonfire dance!"_

_She made to hold his hand and pulled him towards the village center but when they arrived, the bonfire was already put out and there were no people around._

_Tifa made a sound of displeasure, pouted and crossed her arms._

"_Awwww, we didn't make it."_

_Cloud felt guilty and looked at the ground while he rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Uhhh we could...I could dance with you?" He offered._

_Her ruby eyes lit up with happiness. "Will you?"_

_"Hmm" He hummed as he nodded._

_Cloud was surprised when Tifa excitedly grabbed his hands and pulled him to dance around the bonfire. They laughed and giggled as Tifa teased him for not knowing how to dance. When they were finally tired, they sat on the ground and gazed up at the starlit sky._

_"You know, Cloud. My father told me that my mom became a star in the sky that looks after me. That's why I love the stars! They comfort me and they make me happy. Someday, I want to be a star too, just like my mother."_

_He stared at her and gave a small smile. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, _

_"Yeah. You'll make a beautiful star. The brightest even. I know it."_


	5. In Which He Breaks

Her face is near enough that he can feel her warm breath. Her fingers caressing his cheek with the softest touch. He immediately thinks it's because she's afraid that he will flinch and pull away from her. But that's wrong.

For her touch makes him feel alive.

It makes him feel like...Cloud.

A Cloud who isn't broken.

He stares deeply into her ruby eyes, an action that took so much strength to do because he's Cloud and he's broken and he feels like he was not worthy of even looking at this perfectly imperfect woman.

In her wine colored eyes, he sees the reflection of himself and he wonders just what she was thinking when she looks at him. So he gazes some more in hopes of looking into her.

Wanting to know how much of a broken man she sees in him.

He searches and searches and searches but he finds nothing.

Nothing but worry, affection, happiness and...

And...

And love.

This discovery shocks him so much that he freezes.

Then she speaks. She speaks with her gentle voice, soothing him. He barely realizes that he leaned into her touch because of it.

"I'm so proud of you, Cloud."

A pause and then silence.

It is at this moment that he breaks. He lets the tears flow freely from his eyes (a single trail at first but then the tears come down one after the other) as he pulls her into his arms, burying his face into her shoulders.

He breaks his facade and he breaks all of his barriers.

For her. (and only ever for her)

Because he knows she's telling the truth and he wants to let her all the way in. He doesn't want to push her away any longer. He wants her to stay inside him because she's all that he ever needed and those words are the words he wished to hear for the longest time.

It makes him undone. It makes him vulnerable (but when was he ever invulnerable). Because those words, her words, are what saved him.

He knows that she sees him, all of him.

The man who's broken.

The man who's recovering.

The man who's been wanting so much to be mended.

The imperfect man.

The imperfect _him._

Yet in her eyes, she looks at him like he's the most beautiful person that she had ever known. The person that is great enough to be given every little bit of her love. With all of the flaws and other things.

And in the midst of slowly putting the pieces of him back together—if only for this moment (and maybe... maybe the moments after too)

It is enough to make him think the same.


	6. Message in a Bottle

This was supposed to be a really short drabble that became long lol. It's a spur in the moment thing and it's unbetaed but I hope you liked it!

* * *

She scribbled her wish in a small piece of paper and put it in a moon-shaped bottle. A childish deed but one she kept doing whenever the thoughts—the wishes, become too much to bear. It was a way of admittance. A way of speaking out loud but silent at the same time.

The dark silhouette of the ocean spread out to the horizon, the moon and stars reflected on the waters.

Maybe a stranger would find the bottle and pick it up, read the paper and throw it. Or maybe the bottle would forever be lost at the sea. She wasn't quite sure what was lonelier.

The words "_I want to be with Cloud_" were sealed and forgotten. Or discarded and thrown away.

But what mattered was she empty out the little glass heart within her to keep from overflowing with desires. Selfish ones. Ones she wanted but would never deserve.

Tifa walked to the shore and bent down to release the bottle in the open arms of the waves but before she could, a hand stopped her from doing so. Her head snapped up and she saw two beautiful blue-green orbs, staring at her with inquisitive but gentle glance.

There were no words exchanged between them as Cloud pulled a small star-shaped bottle with a piece of paper resting inside it from his pocket. "Here" he said as he replaced the moon with the star in her hands. Her mind was dizzy with questions as she stared at the foreign bottle in her hands, she didn't know what to do with it.

"Open it." His voice was soothing and quiet but nonetheless it probed her to do what he told her.

So she did. Tifa shook the little bottle until the paper was resting on her palm. The hesitation gnawed at her but as Cloud smiled, she didn't think of anything anymore. Slowly she opened the folded paper and soon one tear was rolling after another. Her body being engulfed by the arms she called home as something soft pressed against her forehead.

There were no words. Only the sound of the waves crashing but it sounded more like the ocean was singing to them. The moonlight shining on them like it was saying it was happy for them.

Tifa held on the paper tightly to her chest and the words written on it, wanting it to stay there;

_I want to be with Tifa_.


End file.
